Introducciones
by MeguK
Summary: Esto es solo un pequeño espacio para que puedan leer sobre que se van a tratar mis proximos proyectos. Chapter 3 Introduccion a: Reina de Hielo A las chicas les atormenta el pasado, ahora despues de vivir 5 años con vidas vacias las tres coinciden en una sola cosa, venganza. Las tres eran heroinas, pero que tal si los papeles cambian.
1. Entre el pasado y el presente

Entre el pasado y el presente

**Personajes:**

BlossomxBrick pero también habrá mucho BubblesxBoomer y ButtercupxBucth

**Summary:**

Universo alterno. En el Londres de 1840 la guerra entre varios seres esta decidida por sus lideres y mas si estos son los que controlan los lados opuestos del ying y el yang. Dos futuros reyes, asesinos en las sombras, hermanos dolidos en sufrimiento, mentiras y nuevas identidades tratando de olvidar quien realmente eres, y varias plumas...blancas, negras, doradas y rojas. ¿Que decides?: el pasado, que significa tu venganza que te ha dado fuerza para vivir o prefieres tu presente, en el cual puedes remediar las cosas y acabar la guerra de una vez por todas pero al hacerlo tal vez seas despreciada por los tuyos.

En un próximamente muy cercano...

_**Entre el pasado y el presente**_

Pequeña introducción

Londres, 1839

Es diciembre, pronto llegara el próximo año pero antes se realiza una de las más grandes celebraciones en el ya muy conocido lago londinense que está al frente de la torre del reloj. Estamos en invierno así que el lago se ha congelado.

Ahora encima de el hielo se alzan varios establecimientos comerciales pero el lugar que más llama la atención es debajo del puente, que no consta de nada más ni nada menos de un señor viejo y canoso con mucha gente alrededor de él.

-he visto cosas que nadie aquí presente comprendería, seres místicos están entre nosotros todo el tiempo y no nos damos cuenta de eso-

-seres místicos como que abuelo?- pregunta una niño

-angeles, demonios, vampiros y shinigamis son seres despreciables que nos rodean todo el tiempo-

-tsk esas son mentiras, no existen tal tipo de seres. Y ahora que sigue? hombres lobo- dice otra persona

-tal vez también hombres lobo- responde algo pensativo el viejo

-mejor vayámonos de aquí-

-si vamos-

-SE LOS JURO!...LOS HE VISTO!-

Toda la gente comenzó a dispersarse

Un joven de ojos rojos con una mirada divertida comenta en un susurro -un demonio no sería tan estúpido como para dejarse ver por un humano-

-Los humanos son siempre así?- pregunta una joven de ojos naranja a su hermana mayor de ojos rosas -normalmente no pero- se acerca al oído de su hermana menor para que solo ella la escuche –no creas en eso que los ángeles somos seres despreciables-

Por otro lado una mirada verde jade ve un momento al señor mientras piensa

_´´matarlo y beber su sangre, no que asco debe de estar podrida. Ni modo tengo trabajo por hacer como para desperdiciar mi tiempo aquí. Seres despreciables…a ningún vampiro lo pueden llamar así solo porque nos desterraron y nuestra maldición es depender de mortales, si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato``_

-A DONDE VAN!? NO ESTOY DICIENDO MENTIRAS!-

Toda la gente se fue dejándolo solo

-¿quien te dijo esas cosas?-

El anciano se da media vuelta para ver a una joven de ojos azul cielo

-he escuchado rumores, y una vez vi a uno de estos seres-

-yo te creo-

-tu…me crees-

-claro, como no hacerlo sabiendo que soy una shinigami- lo dijo sonriendo abiertamente

El viejo se quedo sin palabras y quedo estático viendo como la joven se aleja pero esta se detiene a una distancia de 10 pasos y sin voltear comenta

-por cierto, debiste haber muerto hace ya un minuto aproximadamente-

-...porque, debes de matarme- dice con algo de esfuerzo

-asuntos oficiales de un shinigami, pero ya que lo preguntas tu condena es por revelar información que los mortales no deben saber. Y si te di un minuto mas fue porque me diste lastima y quería que supieras que lo que dijiste es cierto-

El viejo cae al piso ya muerto revelando una flecha clavada en su espalda, la cual desaparece mientras la joven sigue caminando…

**Un nuevo proyecto en el que me siento muy motivada a continuar. Se publicara en un próximamente muy cercano.**


	2. Hermanos pero a la vez no lo somos

Hermanos pero a la vez no

**Personajes:**

todos pero esta mas ambientado para Momoko y Brick

**Sumary:**

Los hermanos Him, Brick Boomer y Bucth, han perdido a su padre. hablan con el abogado familiar el que les dice que su padre al morir les dejo todos sus bienes en el testamento pero aun son menores de edad con 15 que acabaron de perder a su único familiar. Es por eso que quedan a cargo de tres diferentes familias: Akatsutsumi, Matsubara y Goutokiji amigos de su padre en los negocios, que ellos no conocen. Seran adoptados por estas familias que son sus tutores siendo así separados, bravucones del colegio y flechados de amor sobre sus adoradas heroínas las ppgz

próximamente al terminar secundaria vocalaid con las ppgz y rrbz

**Prologo**

_**Hermanos pero a la vez no lo somos**_

El día es muy triste en la ciudad de Kyoto, más específicamente en el cementerio privado de la ciudad. Donde se lleva a cabo el funeral del cuerpo del señor Him quien desde el día de hoy deja huérfanos a sus tres hijos de 15 años.

El funeral llega a su fin cuando el sacerdote da las despedidas al igual que los demás presentes, el cuerpo es sepultado mientras los invitados les dan sus condolencias a los 3 hermanos para después retirarse.

Los únicos que no se fueron eran ellos 3, que no tenían ni un rastro de tristeza en sus rostros solo preocupación. La preocupación de saber que sería de ellos de ahora en adelante.

-Ustedes son Brick, Butch y Boomer Him- hablo una voz a sus espaldas

-y que si somos nosotros- dice molesto el joven de cabello anaranjado y de ojos rojos que aunque asistió a un funeral usa una gorra roja

-tengo que hablar con ustedes joven Brick, así que será mejor dirigirnos a la mansión Him-

Ya los 4 estaban de camino a la mansión dentro de la limusina de color negro

-disculpe, pero quien es usted?- pregunta de forma suplicante el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar sabiendo la posible respuesta

-soy Battler Urashimiya abogado de la familia Him, especificándolo fui el abogado de su padre pero por petición de este soy su abogado ahora joven Boomer- hablo el abogado de más o menos 25 años de cabello rojizo y ojos azules

El pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Boomer desapareció

Habían llegado ya a la mansión, ahora están sentados dentro del estudio que fue de su padre

-no vaya dándole vueltas al asunto, díganos, que será de nosotros ahora- dice con decisión el joven de cabello azabache y ojos verde oscuro

-No puedo mentirles joven Butch, ustedes por ley están huérfanos, y los bienes además de todo lo de los Him está a sus nombres por petición de su padre pero…-

-pero…-quieren saber los tres

-pero no será suyo, no hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad que seria 18 años, cuando lo tengan podrán hacer lo que quieran y yo les estaré sirviendo si quieren pero…-

-pero…-vuelven a pedir los hermanos

-pero para que eso pase aun falta 3 años y necesitan educación además de una familia, por no ser de una familia cualquiera he arreglado para que no sean mandados al orfanato o a un internado-

Los tres suspiran con alivio, por lo que han escuchado antes esos lugares son como la cárcel, pero aun así les queda una duda…

-si es que no nos van a mandar a un orfanato o internado…- comienza Brick

-y no podemos hacer lo que queramos hasta la mayoría de edad…- sigue Butch

-¿que pasara con nosotros?- termina Boomer

-su padre les ha pedido de favor a sus colaboradores y accionistas de la empresa que cuiden de ustedes siendo sus tutores en parte, pero quiere que tengan la familia que nunca tuvieron-

- y se puede saber de quién nos ha dejado a cargo- exige saber Brick

-lamento decirles que ustedes no estarán juntos- los tres pusieron cara de terror –cada uno tiene un distinto tutor. Brick estará bajo la custodia de la familia Akatsutsumi, que son dueños de una gran empresa especializada en la gastronomía; Butch estará a cargo de la familia Matsubara, quienes son dueños de una empresa especializada en los deportes; Y Boomer estará a cargo de la familia Gutokuji, que son dueños de una gran empresa que se especializa en la moda. Cada una de estas familias separa el mundo comercial del personal, es por eso que durante su estancia allí no pueden divulgar nada de lo que se les acaba de decir-

-Vaya no sabíamos que ´´papá`` tenía amigos como esos, no que estaba en el negocio del narco tráfico, era muy aterrador verlo admito que me daba miedo- dice Butch

-yo pienso que él estuvo en el del negocio de una Televisora, sino porque nos visitaban celebridades- dice Brick

-No, se especializaba en juguetes, porque a veces habían juguetes de todo tipo en su estudio- habla Boomer

-los tres están mal. Su padre era dueño de una empresa que se especializa en eventos y celebraciones. Pero como les dije, estarán a cargo de estas familias que no se les olvide lo que les dije-

Brick, Butch y Boomer están en su habitación (comparten, o mejor dicho compartirían hasta ese día habitación) arreglando maletas, llevando lo más útil, necesario y que no llame la atención por petición de su nuevo abogado.

-nunca pensé en que nos pasaría algo peor de lo que ya hemos pasado- comienza a hablar Brick

-créeme, yo tampoco. Después de la muerte de mamá cuando teníamos cinco y que nuestro padre nos haya prácticamente abandonado y ahora muerto, separarme de ustedes, dos idiotas incompetentes, era lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido, ya que nunca nos separaríamos- habla Butch y sus palabras hicieron que la tristeza los consumiera por dentro.

-no seamos pesimistas- comienza a hablar Boomer con entusiasmo sorprendiendo a sus hermanos –son solo tres años, además estaremos en la misma ciudad por lo que se, con un poco de suerte iremos al mismo colegio juntos, así que no podemos rendirnos a separarnos tan pronto-

Las palabras de Boomer les abrieron los ojos a Brick y a Butch. Quienes ahora que lo piensan, no estarán tan separados y será su primara vez viviendo una vida corriente sin las presiones de la familia Him, y quien sabe hasta podrían obtener la familia que nunca tuvieron.

Tres años pasan volando que podría cambiar durante ese tiempo.

Lo que no se imaginan es que tres años puede parecer una eternidad si se espera el momento de estar con un ser querido.

Tres años es el tiempo necesario para que muchas cosas puedan pasar.

_**Díganme lo que piensan sobre como continuara por medio de un review, claro está si quieren. **_


	3. Reina de Hielo

Reina de Hielo

Una joven de 18 años camina tranquilamente. Es de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos rosas, facciones finas, y cabello naranja, el cual a diferencia de cuando tenía 13 años ahora lo lleva suelto y le llega hasta el final de su espalda. Su mirada es un tanto triste, había pasado un mal día. Otro día lleno de burlas e insultos por parte de sus compañeros, todo por ser la inteligente además de rara del curso. Y como les importaría saber cómo se siente si ella es a la que no le gusta socializar.

"_eres demasiado fría" _si, esa es la critica que recibe de sus compañeros.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, todo es culpa de ese experimento. Hace tiempo que no ve al profesor, ni a Ken o a Peach. No es de esperarse cuando se fue al extranjero para seguir con sus estudios universitarios, claro que ella misma no quería volver a verlos.

Después de subir en notas y rendimiento le brindaron una beca a los estados unidos, la cual no desaprovecho. Además que las ppgz ya no eran necesarias. Había madurado después de su experiencia como ppgz y ahora es muy inteligente, la mejor en la clase.

Llego al apartamento que consiguió también gracias a la beca, el lugar es amplio. Una recamara, dos baños, una sala, un estudio, cocina y comedor. Aunque el comedor nunca lo utiliza ya que al vivir solo una mesa para seis personas no tiene caso, la vendió y compro una más pequeña que la coloco en la cocina. Claro que con el permiso del director y devolviendo el dinero restante, el lugar y cosas son gracias a la beca así que no todo es en realidad de ella, solamente es para su uso.

Tomado un pedazo de pastel de fresas del refrigerador se encamino hacia la sala. Si aún es la aficionada de los dulces, al menos algo de la vieja yo sigue con ella. Toma el control remoto y prende la televisión samsung de 42 pulgadas, ser la mejor en los estudios hace que le beca te dé más beneficios. Pasa los canales sin encontrar nada interesante, resignándose decide ver el canal de noticias, pensaba ver una película pero al parecer el destino está en su contra por no haber ninguna que aún no se hubiera visto, era cansado ver las mismas todo el tiempo por algo no compra.

Viendo las noticias recordó que el mundo es un lugar oscuro, no todo es feliz como le hicieron creer cuando era una niña. El pasado aun la sigue, fue un problema saber si la venganza era el camino o tal vez estaría mejor en continuar su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Opto por la segunda opción, pero, es incapaz de olvidar. Y si, el mundo es oscuro y eso que importa, debería quedarse de ese modo, el mundo debería de sufrir tal como ella lo hizo… es cierto, eso debería de ocurrir. Y no le importaba morir en el intento porque igualmente por dentro, su alma, ya está muerta.

_-"y en otras noticias, la ciudad de nueva Tokio está saliendo adelante después del catastrófico accidente de hace 5 años, todo gracias a la ayuda de los nuevos héroes de esta ciudad olvidada''- _

Abre los ojos demostrado su sorpresa pero después vuelve a su calma habitual con un rostro serio. Toma el control remoto y sube el volumen.

_-"Lo más impresionante es que estos nuevos héroes resultan ser la banda de ex villanos Rodyruff boys que por parte del profesor Utonium se les ha agregado una Z a su nombre, sus nombres son Brick, líder del grupo, Butch el más fuerte, y Boomer el veloz. Esperamos que estos nuevos héroes no decepcionen su ciudad. Sus identidades se mantendrán en secreto. Volvemos contigo Bob"-_

_-"Gracias Ann, en Japon las crisis aumentaron estos últimos años, nuestro presidente presto su ayuda y al parecer el esfuerzo de nuestro país los ayudo a poder seguir adelante. En otras noticias…"-_

Apago el televisor, ya no le interesaba seguir escuchando los problemas políticos actuales de un país que ni siquiera es su hogar, también está que su verdadero hogar dejo de serlo hace algunos años atrás. Pero…

Se levantó del sillón que utilizaba y regreso a la cocina para lavar el plato, no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo termino. Con paso decidido salió del departamento, el cual es parte de un gran edificio lleno de departamentos iguales al suyo, y este a su vez de un gran complejo universitario, si, se trata de un campus.

Le tomo algo de tiempo pero por fin había llegado, leyó las letras en la puerta, "Oficina del Director", sabe que después de cruzar esa puerta y decir lo que tiene que decir todos sus esfuerzos en el campo del estudio se vendrían abajo. Trabajo muy duro para llegar aquí y lo había conseguido.

_**Solo que tu alma no está en paz**_

Hablo una voz dentro de su cabeza

_Sabes que mi alma está muerta_

_**Si estuviera muerta tú ya no estarías en este mundo sabes? y dices ser inteligente jajaja**_

_Es como me siento por dentro, sabes de sobra que me gusta expresarme de forma poética_

_**Es cierto, pero lo importante ahora es que no deber de arrepentirte de lo que vas a hacer, trabajaste duro para llegar aquí, obviamente es cierto pero lo único que le dará paz a tu alma es enfrentar el pasado, la venganza es la solución.**_

Sin dudar más entro, desde ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás

-Director Sullivan-

-Pero si es Momoko, ven toma asiento- dice con un todo amistoso

-Estoy bien así. Solamente vine para decirle que deseo volver a Japón-

-Qué? Pe-pero te encuentras bien aquí, eres una de las mejores estudiantes que esta institución ha tenido el placer de enseñar. Porque?- pregunta estupefacto

-El por qué no se lo puedo dar son asuntos de índole personal. Sé que no quiere que me vaya porque la universidad está bajando drásticamente en el número de rendimiento por parte de los estudiantes. Y he estado pensando, que todo esto llevaría a este lugar a la ruina, los estudiantes dejaran de venir, los ingresos bajaran y la calidad de enseñanza también, puede que estando yo aquí detenga el proceso momentáneamente, pero es inevitable-

-Sí, es cierto que te estuvimos utilizando y aun lo seguimos haciendo pero, estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad-

-Y en cierto modo siento lo mismo pero no puedo quedarme a esperar que en cualquier momento la enseñanza comienza a ser un problema para mí, porque estoy aquí para aprender no para esperar a que él profesor entienda la materia de los libros de texto. Quiero el vuelo para mañana temprano al medio día, no se olvide de pagarme-

-Yo no tengo que pagarte nada-

-Creo que mi presencia y el reembolso de la beca cuenta, no es cierto?- el director palideció –Realmente a que estúpido se le ocurre promocionar su universidad diciendo de que si los padres no están seguros sobre la educación el costo de la beca será reembolsado como si de verdad hubieran pagado ellos por adelantado el año-

-Pero tus padres no lo han decidido, así que no puedes irte-

-Acaso no viste los papeles de intercambio, allí está mi firma. Acabo de cumplir 18 y ahora tengo los derechos de un adulto, no necesariamente estoy bajo tu tutela y…yo no tengo padres, tomo decisiones por mi cuenta y si quiero irme, lo hare-

Salió de la oficina dejando a un director furioso, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta decidió decir una última cosa –si no está listo lo que te pedí para mañana al medio día llamare a la policía y les diré que no me dejas salir de aquí, lo cual es tomado como secuestro-

-crees que te van a creer? Solamente eres una niña-

Se dio la vuelta y sin que él se diera cuenta ella ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, le dirigió una mirada fría que lo dejo sin movimiento

-Ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer, joven pero inteligente. Jamás subestimes mis capacidades, y he grabado toda la conversación que hemos tenido hasta ahora, tengo evidencia, estas advertido-

Cuando llego a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue empacar sus cosas con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

_**Eres inteligente, viste la cara del anciano jajajajaja XD**_

_Sí, creo que ya es hora de dejar de ser la siempre correcta y buena Momoko, me mantenía al margen pero ahora ya no lo hare, hare destrozos, claro que los hare_

_**Y según veo no lo dices literalmente, te mostrare como ser una chica mala, ya era hora, comenzaba a cansarme de la misma rutina de todos los días**_

_Berserk, yo también comenzaba a aburrirme, supongo que tu carácter tiene efecto sobre mí a veces_

_**Supongo, pero ahora lo importante es de lo bien que la pasaremos, las dos, porque tengo que recordarte que lo que haces lo vivo yo como si yo también lo hubiera hecho**_

_Si, si, ya lo se_

Lo pasarían bien, después de todo era momento de divertirse, admite haber sido estado algo depresiva estos últimos años pero no más, ahora el mundo conocerá a la nueva Momoko.

_**Asi se habla mujer! XD Y como que algo, si todo el tiempo te la pasas con cara de amargada ¬¬**_

_Berserk deja de hablar-_ piensa de manera fría

_**Está bien, ya me callo._.**_

Momoko suspiro, a veces le molesta la actitud de Berserk, aunque claro que no mucho como antes, ya que ahora están de acuerdo en algo. Con que los chicos apestosos eh, supone que Miyako y Kaoru ya se enteraron. Es hora de restaurar al grupo, donde están ellas? No lo sabe con exactitud pero nada perdía con buscarlas en Japón

Y haría destrozos, oh claro que los hará!

Momento de aburrimiento, hasta yo me sorprendo de las nuevas ideas que tengo O.o, se supone que debería de estar haciendo deberes pero no dejaría una idea que posiblemente tenga futuro borrarse de mi cabeza, ahora por centrarme en esto creo que me desvelare toda la noche -.- , buenas noches para los que tengan la suerte de poder dormir

Sayonara!


End file.
